Valentine Bloome
Valentine Bloome is a sim created by one of Clare's fans, Zoe Melissa, and is a friend to Chase Collins and Willow Collins, as well as also a love interest to Willow and Reuben Fisher. In episode 3 of Rags to Riches, he had asked Willow out on a date and she eventually moved on from Valentine. Teen Days Valentine was introduced in episode 52 of In the Suburbs when he met Chase Collins whilst at school. Valentine came around to Chase's house, The Summer Home, where Valentine met Chase's twin sister Willow. Chase and Valentine spent time modelling together and Valentine seemed to be interested in Willow. Adulthood Valentine aged up off-screen between episodes 52 and 53 of In the Suburbs and was seen via messages where he texted Chase to see if he wanted to hangout, but Chase said no as he was heading to work. Willow finally had the courage to flirt with Valentine but even though he flirted back to her, he was more interested in Reuben. Willow invited her brother Chase and Valentine to her house in StrangerVille where Valentine started to flirt with Willow again even though she had finally started to get over him and even though it seemed like Valentine was seeing her cousin Reuben, Valentine asked Willow on a date. However, its unknown if she said yes or not. It is unknown if he likes Reuben or Willow. Valentine went on the date with Willow when she agreed to go on it and the two of them went bowling together. Val eventually moved in with Chase after Charlie Rose and Asher died, since Chase was feeling lonely in such a big house. Val got jealous after Chase was seen with Robyn Smith at the Summer House, as Val had feelings for Chase and Chase liked Robyn. In Clare's catch up video it was revealed that Val had ended things with Rue and was planning a child via surrogate with Chase. In episode 15 of Rags to Riches, during Winterfest, Val told Willow that he and Chase were going to have a baby. The child was revealed to be a girl named Zoë-Rose and took Val's last name, Bloome. It is implied that, with help from Cody, she shares both Valentine and Chase's DNA. Trivia *Valentine was created by a fan of Clare's for the series, under the hashtag #claresiobhantownies. **The creator of Valentine was the same creator of Felix, another Clare Siobhan townie. *He was first introduced to the suburbs series when he met Chase Collins at school. *He seems to have a crush on Chase's twin sister Willow, as he texts her constantly. *Valentine is known to be a model. *He is the second pansexual sim in the series, Ryder being the first. *He's a model *He is flirty but noncommittal. *Clare calls him Valentino quite a lot, instead of calling him Valentine, his full name, or Val, his nickname. *He is Italian. *He has a child named Zoë-Rose in homage to his creator and Chase's mom. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Male Category:Clare Siobhan Townies Category:LGBT sims Category:White hair Category:Dyed hair Category:Grey eyes Category:Parent Category:Dad Category:Black hair Category:Famous Sims